Mirror, Mirror On The Wall
by Amy6
Summary: *Ha! That wasn't the end! I could'nt leave it like that! So r/r!!* When a mysterious mirror is given to Hogwarts, strange happenings occur....
1. Default Chapter

The mirror had been hanging in the shop window of Aladdin's Cave ever since Kevin or anyone else could rmemeber

The mirror had been hanging in the shop window of Aladdin's Cave ever since Kevin or anyone else could remember. The shop was run a by a funny little man with very long white hair, 'Bill' as he was known throughout the town of Burton-on-Sea.

For over 20 years the mirror had hung in the window. It's magnificent gold frame gradually gathering dust and your reflection gradually growing more and more grubby looking. The men in the Nag's Head, the local pub, often took bets to see how long the mirror would last before it was taken down. Bill had once been asked by a man to place a bet on how 'long that mirror will stay in that barmy old codgers shop window'. Bill had blown a fuse and was rarely seen out of his little shop.

Once summer day, Kevin and his friend Sarah walked along the high street, on their way to town. It was Kevin's mother's birthday and Sarah had promised to try and find a suitable gift for his mum. They walked down past the various burgerbars and clothing boutiques when Kevin stopped outside Aladdin's Cave.

"What's the matter Kev?" Sarah asked.

"The mirror." Kevin said. "It's gone."

The mirror had indeed gone. The shop window, surprisingly empty without it.

"Who do you think bought it?" Kevin asked Sarah. She shrugged.

"I dunno." She murmured, "C'mon, let's go. It's not like it was anything special."

"What do you think you two whippersnappers are looking at?" a gravely, croaky voice questioned suddenly. The two jumped and turned to find the toothy, smiling face of Bill.

"Y-your mirror. It's gone." Kevin told him, pointing at the empty space. Old Bill laughed.

"'Course it's gone young'un. I sold it didn't I!"

"Who bought it?" Sarah asked. "I mean it was very old."

"Oh, a man. Pettigraw or something like that. Gave me a pretty penny for it too. £1500. Small man. Thinning brown hair. Tubby. Never seen him before. Looked rather nervous. He was wearing a glove on one hand. Funny that. Wearing only one glove. And in May! Ha!" He paused his description and looked at the two children. They looked spellbound.

"Yes, funny man. Pettigraw I think."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Far away, a tubby man with thinning brown hair and carrying a large rectangluar shaped package hurried along a dirtpath towards a large house. His movements like that of a small rodent. Say, a rat. He reached the house an pulled out a long stick from the insides of his cloack. Tapping the door, it opened and he hurried inside, slamming it behind him.

He crept along the hallways, up a once grand staricse. At last, a sliver of light broke across the dusty floor. He stopped in front of it. Summoning up courage, he raised a fist to knock. But a voice got there first.

"Wormtail! You are back. Come in."

The vioce was abnormally high and not at all welcoming. The tubby man, obviously Wormtail pushed the door open. For the first time, warth brushed past his plae face. He bowed before a tall figure dressed in black.

"I have returned my master." He said.

"Well done." The high voice said again. "Did you get what I asked for?"

"Yes Master." Wormtail replied, handing the package over. The other man ran his long, bony, white hands over it. He surpressed a laugh and tore the brown paper off. He stood before the mirror, looking at his reflection. Smiling an evil smile, he turned once again to Wormatail. 

"You have done well and shall be rewarded" he said. Wormtail, still bowed made a snuffle in thanks. "You can go now. I will require more assistance later. Summon Lucius. I have a job for him." 

As Womatil turned and fled the room, the tall figure sat in an armchair. 

"Soon I will have what I want." He said and then he laughed. An evil, cold high laugh which would make a man's skin crawl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A shudder ran down Harry Potter's back. 

"Are you OK Harry?" Hermione asked him, the fork of potato poised halfway between her plate and her mouth.

"Yeah, fine." Harry replied, looking behind him. No one was there. Through the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione and Ron exchange a confused look with eyebrows raised.

"I'm not mad." He told them. He looked over his shoulder again. He could feel something…someone…

"Maybe I am going mad." He thought. Then, after a short mental argument with himself, came to the conclusion that he wasn't.

"Harry, are you listening?" Professor Flitwick asked him later on that day.

"Yeah." Harry said, snapping out of his daydream. 

"Do you find something fascinating about Miss Granger's hair?"

Harry looked over to where Hermione was looking at him. Smiling but still slightly concerned.

"No," Harry replied, feeling the classes eyes bore down on him. He could feel himself blush. "No Sir."

"Very well, please pay attention Mr Potter." Professor Flitwick continued, carrying on with the demonstration of how to make an object sprout legs, arms and top hat and start dancing.

Harry glanced over to Hermione and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I think he likes her." Lavender Brown told Parvati Patil in the row in front of Harry. He frowned. 

"Girls." He muttered under his breath.

The day passed quickly and soon Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room. Hermione, as usual, had a book in front of her, revising for an Arithmancy exam the following day. Ron was challenging Harry to a game of chess. So far, Ron was winning.

"Are you OK Harry?" Ron asked him as Harry missed a move that even Hermione, who was terrible at chess, couldn't have missed.

"Yeah. Fine. Thanks." Harry replied his voice distant.

"Are you sure? You've been awful quiet today." Hermione chipped in, resting the large book on the table and watching the game.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Seriously. I've just got a bit of a headache, that's all."

"Maybe you should go to Madame Pomfory." Said Hermione, cocking her head and surveying Harry's little chessmen.

"No. I'll just have an early night. That's all." Harry told them.

"Checkmate!" Ron called. Harry and Hermione looked at him, confused. "Checkmate! I won!"

That night Harry tossed and turned, trying to find a cool spot on his pillow. He glanced at his watch. The illuminated hands read 1:30 am. He mumbled under his breath and sat up. Padding over to the window he heard a noise. He froze, contemplating waking Ron. Silence. Well, apart from Neville's snores. 'Just my imagination.' He figured, sitting on the edge of his bed.

He wasn't tired. He had already been asleep but he had a nightmare and woke up. Racking his brains he tried to remember it. He remembered a…a…picture, Hermione, danger, clouds. He put on his glasses and decided to take a midnight stroll. He had been taking a lot of those lately. Fumbling for his invisibility cloak under his pillow, he pulled it on, quietly walked over to the door and walked out. 

The castle of Hogwarts seemed different at night. Spooky, calm, quiet, romantic. Portraits whispered or snored quietly. Ghosts sometimes drifted through walls. Peeves caused night-time chaos in classrooms. Occasionally, 1st years darted through corridors on dares. They never saw Harry. Muffled shrieks escaped them, alerting Filch or Mrs Norris and normally a detention. Harry learnt his lesson that if he was to walk around at night he was to be quiet and avoid thick carpets as they showed his footsteps. No. He was wiser than they were.

Harry walked down one of the charms corridors, admiring the moon from the slit windows as he passed. Presently, he came to a corner. Something was different. Where once hung a rather tatty portrait of 'Sir Biffo the Septic Tank Cleaner' there hung a mirror. A tall, handsome, full length mirror. A gold frame surrounded it as it reflected the passage, which Harry had just walked down.

"Harry."

Harry whipped round. Someone had called his name. No one was there.

"Where are you going?"

"What are you doing?"

"Come over here!"

"Over here."

Avoiding screaming out loud, Harry turned and ran. The cruel voice laughed, high and blood curdling. Harry ran, out of the corridor and towards Dumbledore's office. Still the voices rang in his mind. A high voice. An evil voice. Voldemort's voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry ran until he reached Professor Dumbledore's concealed entrance. He looked at the stone gargoyles who stared back, not moving. Frightened, he began to whisper names of sweets. None of them worked. About to give up hope and find another teacher, the gargoyles leapt off their posts and the wall opened revealing Professor Dumbledore wearing a long dark blue night-gown and a matching night-cap.

"Yes Harry. What did you want?" he asked the empty corridor. "I know you're here."

Harry pulled the hood off the invisibility cloak.

"I heard Voldemort." He said in a very small voice, feeling rather stupid. Dumbledore gave him a sweeping glance. 

"Where?" he asked seriously.

"D-down the charms corridor." Harry told him, forgetting that he should be getting a detention right about now.

"I'll go have a look. You go back to your dormitory. Would you like Fawkes to accompany you?" Dumbledore said as Fawkes the phoenix flew out of the concealed entrance. Recognising Harry it flew over to him and rubbed his head with his beak in greeting. Dumbledore closed the entrance and set off towards the direction, which Harry had come running from. Fawkes flew the other way, towards the Fat Lady, Harry following quickly.

Harry didn't sleep that much. In fact, he didn't sleep at all. Luckily, the next day was Saturday and he lay in bed until Ron literally dragged him up.

"C'mon Harry, It's 10 o'clock. They'll stop breakfast soon!"

Harry grudgingly got up, got dressed and walked silently to breakfast in the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione were already there, talking excitedly about the Hogsmeade visit that was about to occur.

"I'm heading straight to Honeydukes." Ron said. "They've got some new chocolate that makes your hair change colour every 10 minutes for an hour."

"I've always wanted to see you with bright blue hair." Hermione told him matter-of-factly, a smile on her face. "Hi Harry! Sleep well?"

Harry threw himself into the chair next to her. 

"Hello." He said plainly.

"Harry, do you know what a comb is?" Hermione asked him, ruffling his very messy hair with her hand.

"No, tell me again." Harry said, picking at his food.

"You OK Harry?" Ron asked him, looking at his friend.

"Yeah. Look we gotta talk." Harry told them quietly. "In Hogsmeade."

Hermione fought her way through the sea of pupils towards the little table at the back where Harry and Ron were sitting. The three butterbeers clattered onto the table.

"I swear I am thinner now!" she told them. "I mean, trying to get through that crowd." Then she took a look at Harry's tired face. "Oh, sorry, you wanted to talk to us?"

"Yeah." Harry said and leant in towards them.

"Last night, I went for a walk and…and…I saw this mirror down the charms corridor."

"I know the one!" Hermione said suddenly. "I saw it yesterday when I went to give in my essay."

"That isn't due in for another two weeks!" Ron moaned, looking at Hermione.

"Well, I got this weird feeling. Like someone was watching me. Then I heard Voldemort's voice. And…and then he laughed. I ran and found Dumbledore."

Harry hung his head. Hermione and Ron looked thunderstruck.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione whispered, putting her arm around him. Ron looked panicked.

"What are we going to do? You-know-who's here? He could start a rampage on school!"

"Ron, I don't think You-Know-Who is going to attack Hogwarts." Hermione said sensibly. "Dumbledore's here and everyone knows that You-Know-Who is afraid of him. We've nothing to worry about."

However her last, comforting sentence, all knew that it was wrong.

Over the next week, the school noticed some changes. Security in the school was a lot tighter. Tamed dragons were placed at all entrances. Ministry wizards and witches regularly circled the sky on Hippogriffs. Charms were placed on the doors so that if it was opened, a shrill alarm would sound and stunning curses were placed instantly on the person entering the castle. The next Hogsmeade visit was cancelled for an unknown reason. Quidditch practice was cancelled as well, and students were not allowed outside unless accompanied by a teacher.

"It's like someone's about to attack the castle." Seamus Finnigan observed one charms lesson.

Harry's insides writhed. This was all because of him and his stupid overactive imagination. He voiced his concerns quietly one Friday night to Ron and Hermione.

"If I just went along to Voldemort and told him I was not worth bothering about and he Arvada Kedarvaed me, the world would be a much better place." He groaned, circled showing under his eyes.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't say thing's like that!"

"Yeah! This is all just a precaution because, you know, You-Know-Who's likely to take his anger out of other people. Like…us." Ron said, his voice failing at the last sentence. "Sorry." He said, realising what he had just uttered. Hermione wiped her eyes hastily with the sleeve of her robes.

"Harry, You-Know-Who is a mad man. I don't know why he's after you. I don't think anyone does. He's a sick-minded fool. He's not going to kill you. You've got us, Dumbledore and Snuffles on your side."

Harry looked at her for a moment. He smiled at her loyalty and trust in him. The first smile he had smiled for a week. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hello Harry."

Harry spun around. Voldemort was standing there.

"You!" Harry yelled. He felt in his pocket but it was gone.

"Looking for this" Voldemort twirled Harry's wand idly with his fingers.

"That's mine! Give it back!" Harry shouted, reaching for it.

"Ah Ah Ah." I'll give it back when you kill her."

"Kill who?" Harry wheeled around. Hermione was standing, tied up using a body bind curse, and held up by a masked death-eater.

"Harry, go it's a trap! Run! Don't wait for me!"

Cold high laughter.

"Run go, don't worry about me!"

More cold high laughter.

Hermione screamed and fell to the floor.

"No! Hermione! You killed her!" Harry cried, running towards her. He picked her head up gently. As he did the head morphed into another woman with long auburn hair.

"Mum!"

"No, please don't take Harry! Take me instead!"

"Stand aside you silly girl!"

Another scream and a flash of blinding green light.

Harry awoke with a yell. His old scar on his forehead felt like it was on fire. He sat bolt upright and was about to run and find Hermione or Dumbledore when.

"Harry, Harry, its OK." A calm voice said. A hand was placed on his shoulder. Harry found himself looking into the bright blue eyes of Professor Dumbledore.

"You were having a nightmare. It's over now."

"But, Voldemort, Hermione."

"I'm right here Harry." Hermione's voice said. She was sitting on his bed next to him, looking at his, concerned and upset. Ron was hovering above her and the rest of his dormitory was awake, looking through the red hangings that surrounded their beds.

It was then Harry that realised that it was all a dream and began to feel highly embarrassed. He could feel his cheeks burn.

"But…Voldemort…" he began.

"I have reliable sources that Lord Voldemort is no where around. The last recorded sighting of him is in the South of England. He cannot apparate, if he does, we can find and extinguish him. Don't worry." Dumbledore said comfortingly.

Harry brushed the dripping hair out of his eyes. He looked from Dumbledore to Ron and finally to Hermione. It felt like she was back from the dead. Shaking his head he lay back down.

"No. He's closer." He said solemnly.

Saturday held no lessons. Instead of his usual lie-in, Harry was the first to wake up. To be truthful, he hadn't been to sleep properly since his dream. Every time he felt himself drift off, the pleas of his mother and the high, cruel laugh reappeared into his head, jerking him back to full consciousness. Hungry, he dressed and made his way down to the Hall alone for breakfast. A few students were already up including

"Hiya Harry!"

"Hullo Colin." Harry replied dully, contemplating going back to bed. It was Colin Creevy, a Gryffindor in the year below him, a somewhat fan of Harry's.

"Hiya Harry!" a squeakier but almost identical voice piped up.

"Hullo Dennis" Dennis was Colin's younger brother, an almost exact replica of his brother. He too had inherited Colin's admiring attitude of Harry but at least he didn't take pictures. Colin luckily had left his camera behind.

"Do you want to sit with us at breakfast?" Colin asked eagerly.

"No, I'm going to skip breakfast and head back to the common room." Harry replied and turned to leave.

"Wait up!" 

Harry turned and saw Colin and Dennis finish their breakfast in what must have been a record time.

"We're going to. We'll walk with you. Do you mind?" Dennis said breathlessly. Thinking this was possibly not the time to be mean, Harry reluctantly agreed and set off back to the common room. Colin and Dennis practically skipped beside him, barely containing their excitement that THE Harry Potter was walking back with them. They asked exited questions, which Harry answered politely, without revealing too much about himself. He didn't want the Creevy brother to know everything about him. Fred had told him they were going to compile a scrapbook about him with all the various pictures they had taken of him.

Finally, they reached the Fat Lady. Dennis squeaked the password "Dungbombs"

And they came face to face with Hermione and Ron.

"Hello Harry!" Ron said. "We were about to join you."

"Yeah, wanna get some breakfast?" Hermione added. 

"Yeah, OK, thanks!" Harry said, turning round and joining them. They walked down the corridor until they heard.

"Dennis! Come on! Stop staring at Hermione Granger!" Colin said, in what was supposed to be a hushed whisper, but what actually came out as a loud yell. Hermione blushed.

"I think Dennis Creevy has a crush on our little friend Hermione here!" Ron teased, patting Hermione on the head. She retaliated by brushing his hand away roughly. 

"Shut up Ron!" she yelled, causing a portrait of a medieval woman in a tall hat to jump violently.

Harry sat at breakfast listening to Ron and Hermione bicker.

"He likes you!" Ron taunted.

"And." Hermione asked.

"And…he likes you!"

"No-one likes you."

"Yeah they do!"

"Like who?"

"Um…that's not the point. I give in."

"Oh, will you two stop arguing?" Harry asked them.

"Don't think so." Ron replied.

"Never gonna happen." Hermione added.

"OK, what's it about this time?" George Weasley asked, sitting down next to Hermione. "House Elves, whether Hermione's hair is better up or down?" Fred snorted with laughter.

"Shut up you two!" Ron and Hermione said together. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"OK, I've got to go and give in my charms homework." Hermione announced, picking herself up of the squashy armchair. "Do you want me to hand yours in as well?"

"Yeah, OK, thanks!" Harry said, handing her a long piece of parchment. "Ron?"

"Hang on, hang on." Ron muttered, scribbling something on his homework. "There all done!" He handed Hermione his parchment.

"What does this say?" Hermione asked, squinting at the parchment and turning it upside down.

"Well, if it's illegible, Flitwick won't know I just made it up!" Ron justified, grinning, looking satisfied. Hermione gave him a stern look. Harry knew she despised cheating.

"See you in a minute." Hermione said and pushed the portrait open, leaving the common room.

"How long does it take to hand in homework?" Ron grumbled, looking at the clock. It was 7 o'clock. Hermione left for Flitwick's room at 5:30 PM.

"I don't know. She should be back by now." Harry said, getting up. "Come on, let's go find her."

They walked through the almost deserted corridors until Harry heard the laughter again. He stopped and placed his hands over his ears, although the sound just came through louder.

"What?" Ron asked, looking at Harry.

"Voldemort." Harry muttered and ran off.

"Hey wait!" Ron said, sprinting after him.

Harry ran towards the laughter.

"Hermione!" he shouted, but no reply. He ran some more and found himself in the charms corridor, facing the mirror.

"Hermione!" he shouted again. This time a reply.

"Harry! Go get Dumbledore! It's a trap, Voldemort…" He heard her scream out loud. It came form the mirror. He sprinted over to it.

Inside the magnificent frame, he could see Hermione. Her image was slightly wavy and blurred, as if a wall of water was separating them. She looked like she was trying to get out of the mirror.

"Help!" she screamed, banging on the glass. Then she saw Harry.

"No, go back, it's a trap, Voldemort is here!"

She banged on the mirror again. Ron rocketed round the corner, saw Hermione trapped in the mirror and all the colour drained from his face.

"Go get Dumbledore!" Harry ordered. Ron nodded and raced off towards Dumbledore's office.

Harry stood facing the mirror. Hermione was still trying to tell him to leave but he was too persistent. Taking one quick look around him, he climbed into the mirror.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, well, well, it seemed my little trick worked." A voice said. A shiver ran down Harry's spine. Spinning round, he was greeted by the chalk white face of Voldemort.

"Hello Harry." he said, smiling menacingly. "I presume you have come for your little friend Hermione?" He stepped aside to reveal Hermione being held by a death eater. She took one look at Harry and her face fell. Tears fell silently from her eyes.

"I told you to go." She whispered. The death eater holding her hit her as she spoke. She fell to the floor with a cry of pain. Harry rushed towards her and helped her up.

"I told you to go!" she repeated.

"I'm going to rescue you. Somehow." Harry told her.

"How very touching." Voldemort sneered behind them. "But, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you both. Goodbye Harry." He raised his wand, about to strike with a deadly curse. "Run!" Harry yelled and he and Hermione ran across the ground. Thinking quickly, Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered 

"Concelium." A thick fog surrounded the area, shielding them from the view of Voldemort. They could hear his screams of 

"Find them! Find them!"

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her behind a large stone statue where they crouched motionless. Harry's heart was pumping in his ears. Hermione was still holding his hand tightly, afraid to let go. They stayed there for at least 5 minutes, silent and still, wondering when or if anyone would help them. 

"Found you!" a voice shouted. Harry swung around and came face to face with Voldemort. Hermione screamed and they began to run again.

"You can run Harry, but you can't hide!" Voldemort called into the fog, which was beginning to lift. "Arvada Kedarva!" 

The last thing Harry remembered was a flash of blinding green light and a great rushing of air before falling to the ground.

And sprawled there on the ground, Harry and Hermione lay. Voldemort surveyed the scene and began to laugh. At last the boy who lived had died.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry didn't want to wake up. The cloud he was lying on was warm and very comfortable. Cloud? He sat up quickly.

"About time Harry." a man's voice said.

"Dad? Mum?"

"We're right here Harry." 

Harry looked and he saw his mother, kneeling beside him. "You OK Harry?"

"Yeah, but you're…" Harry couldn't finish the last sentence.

"Dead, we know." James Potter finished for him "Isn't life great?"

"So, I'm dead?" Harry asked, getting up and trying not to cry.

"Well, not entirely. You see, some of Lily's magic was left in you, after Voldemort took some of your blood." James explained, putting his arm around Harry's shoulder. He felt real, solid and warm. "You are also in the village of Godric Hollow, which had a spell placed around it, before you were born, to protect it from Voldemort. It saved you the first time."

"Yes, and it saved you again." Lily continued, placing her arm around Harry's other shoulder. She was also warm, solid and real.

"So, if I'm not dead, what am I?"

"To put it simply you nearly died. You're going back Harry."

Harry stood in silence for a moment. Then he remembered.

"Hermione! Is she dead?"

James and Lily avoided looking directly at him. Tears welled up in Harry's eyes and he made no effort to stop them.

"It's all my fault!" he sobbed.

"Oh, no! Harry, what you did was very brave!" Lily said, hugging him. "But life goes on Harry. You have to carry on and remember Hermione for all the right reasons. For her friendship, loyalty, trust."

And good looks!" James said, earning a glare from his wife. "Well, look."

He waved his hand and some of the cloudlike substance he was standing on drifted apart to reveal the scene which lay before them. Harry and Hermione spread-eagled on the floor.

"This is too weird. How can I be down there and up here?" Harry said, wiping his eyes with his robes. 

"The you here is your spirit, your soul, everything that is you." Lily explained. "Down there is merely your body."

Harry stared down at himself for a moment. Determined to beat Voldemort, he looked up at his parents.

"I'm ready to go back." He said, standing up.

"But first listen to me." James said in a very serious voice and taking Harry by the shoulders. "You're wand will not work against Voldemort, like what happened last time. You will not be able to battle him. Instead you must use Hermione's wand. You will not be able to destroy him, but you will be able to get away and delay his return to power. Now, to open the portal back to Hogwarts, you must say Portalius. To defeat Voldemort this time, you must break his wand. That will enable you to battle in the future. Now go."

Lily hugged Harry and kissed him.

"Good Luck!" she whispered. A bright glow surrounded Harry until it was so bright he had to close his eyes. He felt himself floating downwards until…

Harry hit the ground with a thump. He opened his eyes groggily and looked around. Voldemort was addressing his death-eaters to his right. Hermione's lifeless body lay to his left. Silently he sat up and took Hermione's wand from her hand, pocketing his own. He looked over to Voldemort who was now telling his death-eaters to return to their homes and spread the word. He looked back to Hermione. 

Then Harry leant over gently and kissed her on the lips, something he had secretly wanted to do for so long. Alas, Hermione could not kiss back, nor did she wake up like they were supposed to in fairytales. With renewed vigour, Harry stood up and with Hermione's wand in hand, walked over to where Voldemort was talking to Wormtail, the only death-eater still present.

"Excuse me." He said, making his presence heard. Voldemort spun round and gaped at Harry. The Harry he had just supposedly killed.

"You're alive!" he said. "How?"

"Long story." Harry said. "But let me ask you this. Do you know what it's like to be in love?"

Voldemort seemed surprised by the question. But then he gazed at Harry with genuine uncertainty, as if he was remembering something that happened a very long time ago. Then, he snapped back into his evil frame of mind.

"I don't know if you are trying to trick me boy, but the magic you are using won't work against me." He drew out his wand.

"Now, let's do things properly. Expelliarmus!"

Harry dodged and the spell hit one of the statues, shattering it into pieces. 

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled at Wormtail, who fell over, out cold. "Expelliarmus!"

At Harry's word, Voldemort's wand flew out of its owner's hand and into Harry's. Taking the wand in both hands he bought it down on his knee, breaking it into two.

"No" screamed Voldemort and he too fell to the floor, unconscious like Wormtail.

A great rush of relief flooded over Harry. He ran back over to where Hermione's body lay and opened the portal next to her. He lifted her body up and was surprised at how light she was. He stepped through and left Godric's Hollow and Voldemort behind.


End file.
